


Your Stage and Mine

by unlitstars



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: ? - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, Sadness, Took a metaphor probably too far, first person POV, karmagisa if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unlitstars/pseuds/unlitstars
Summary: Your stage was one that I could never hope to share.





	Your Stage and Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda, but not really canon-compliant.
> 
> I was bored, so I wrote this. This is meant to have a second chapter, but I don't know if I'll write it.
> 
> Because I feel like I'm cheating on Kaishin (my OTP). :(
> 
> Happy reading!

Your stage was one that I could never hope to share. 

On your stage, you were the star. You were the one who commanded your stage, and even with all our eyes on you and the weight of the world on your shoulders, you still took it all in stride.

You were you, and you couldn’t be happier.

In your glory, you could never notice me. I stayed at the back of your audience, just another one of those who watched with envious eyes, wishing that they could be you. 

Unlike you, I never stood out. I was shoved aside, often forgotten until I became useful to someone else. It was always times like these when I wanted to be you—unafraid of the world, carefree, strong enough to fight those who wanted you to be anything less than yourself.

You had the courage to be yourself. I didn’t.

I’d try, spurred on by your actions, only to be pushed back and lose what little of myself I could express. It never changed.

I wished you were here. I wished I could fight back.

I wished I could be me.

You were always worlds away from my worn-down, little stage where I lived. You were the star. I was the puppetmaster’s plaything, hanging on by a lonely thread. My only other string was cut when he left; and hers was a noose wrapped around my neck. One wrong move, and I might be dead.

I didn’t see a way out. I didn’t want you to leave.

I never attracted your attention, but you were all I looked at.

I’d seen you talking back to teachers, I’d seen you beating up older students, but you never saw me.

Even when you were bruised from your fights, you still outshone me on my own stage. Even when you were suspended, you still had everything that mattered to you.

I just hid whenever I could, in the prison of my own shackled heart, but I’d hoped that was enough. I hoped just the memories would be enough for me. 

In truth, I was no different from a million others out there, but you’d always had that something that made you excel in everything so effortlessly. 

I knew I would never have the confidence to stand up to her, and tell her “no”. I wanted break free.

But freedom wasn’t within reach.

What was mine never was mine. It was hers. I was hers. Everything was hers.

I just wanted something that was apart from her. I just wanted someone to see me and tell me I was enough, that I should be me instead of a perfect plaything—a perfect, lifeless  _ doll _ .

Was that too much to ask for?

Your stage was one that I could never hope to share, because your stage was yours, and the star of the show didn’t need anyone else to share the spotlight.

All I wanted was to be noticed by you, and those molten gold eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ♡ phantasmsofyou


End file.
